The purpose of this module is to provide facilities for investigators to use two dimensional gel electrophoresis to separate complex mixtures of proteins that can then be analyzed by mass spectrometry. Spots on individual gels would be quantified by a fluorescence imaging system, 75 percent of the costs which would be paid for the Scripps Institute and 25 percent by the core grant. Software package for analysis of 2D gels would also be purchased, along with an in-gel digestion robot. Existing resources available to the core, Include MALDI-TOF, ESI-TOF, and LC/MS/MS Instruments.